


Lucky Charms

by howdoesonewrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 8 year old phil, Cereal, Kidnapping, Lucky Charms, M/M, Murder, Stockholm Syndrome, Wii, murderer dan, small phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoesonewrite/pseuds/howdoesonewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a serial kill who is supposed to kill Phil's dad but something goes wrong and now Dan's stuck with a small Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Charms

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a prompt that I found on Tumblr except I can't find anymore it nor do I know who wrote it. I apologize it there is an grammatical mistakes as I didn't edit it.

The knife finds it’s way through the man’s clothes and digs itself into his skin. Blood starts to trickle slowly out and spill onto Dan Howell’s hand. The man lets out a final gasp of breath before looking up at his murderer, his eyes pleading for mercy. Dan just grins and runs the knife deeper into the stranger, admiring the feel of the warm blood on his hand the entire time until the man he’s killing goes limp.

Smiling Dan stands up from his crouched position and pulls off the blood covered gloves, careful not spill any on the floor because an accidental foot print would be a no no. He pulls out a small bag from his pocket and places the gloves inside for future disposal. Light is coming in through small cracks in the abandoned building telling Dan that is job took less time than he thought it would. The building that Dan decided to commit his crime is supposed to be turned into a hotel soon, so someone will find the body in the coming day. 

Dan picks up the bloodied knife and put it into his backpack not caring of blood stains, he’s already an expert in getting them out. He walks outside and takes a deep breath. The air feels nicer out here then in the old, dust covered building. Out on the street Dan looks like an average person in their mid 20’s but he’s really a serial killer. Dan knows plenty of ways to kill people, be it guns, poisons, drawing, or just a regular stabbing, he prides himself on how easily he can kill and get away with it. Proud of his accomplishment, Dan hails a taxi unaware to the mischievous boy hiding behind a dumpster who has just witnessed the whole crime.

\---  
Phil’s eyes grow wider when he see’s the old man stop moving. He feels faint when he sees the blood everywhere. He wants to cry when the killer grins and stored the knife away. He wants to scream when the killer comes walking towards him, except he isn’t walking towards Phil, he’s trying to get out of the building. Quickly Phil hides behind a dumpster, trying not to puke because of the smell. He watches the man get into a taxi and hopes he’ll never see him again.

When the taxi is gone Phil comes out of hiding and looks around. No one seemed to notice the odd behaviors of him or the man. Phil brushes his hands on his jeans and wonders if he should go to the police. In all honesty, who would believe an 8 year old on seeing someone get murdered? He was a kid and no one seemed to believe them. Plus Phil's mum told him to never come to this part of town anyways. Sighing, Phil walks down the the street in the hopes that he’ll forget the incident.

\---  
It’s next week and Phil’s just about forgotten the face of the man that was killed but still has the face of the killer himself planted into his young mind. The news started covering the story 2 days after the man was killed. Already the police have someone in custody but Phil knows who the actual culprit is, even if he doesn’t know his name, he knows that the murderer had fringe not dread locks. He knows that the killer has brown hair not black. He knows more then the cops do, still he keeps his mouth shut. Even if he did want to say something, it’d be too late. People would think he was just making up stories. Phil doesn’t know what he’ll do though. The nightmares are scaring him. The keep getting worse. The thought of the killer getting away and possibly killing more people hurts Phil. 

It’s raining today, Phil’s parents are out and won’t be home until 6. To tell you the truth, Phil is terrified that he’ll be brutally murder like the man. So terrified in fact that he’s locked all the doors and has shut himself in the most inward room of the away from any windows. He’s sitting with his dog in his lap and a knife a couple feet away from him. He has his headphones in and is trying to drown out the sounds coming from outside the room. He starts dozing off when he hears a loud bang and his dog starts barking. Phil crawls his way to the bed and hopes that he’s still small enough to hide under it.

For a couple minutes there is silence. Phil’s face is squished between the bed frame and the floor, grasping the end of the knife in his hand, he’s careful not to make a sound. He thinks that his mind is playing tricks on him when he hears more sounds. This time of glass shattering. His dog is barking louder than ever when Phil realizes that now whoever is in here will know exactly where to find him. 

Phil begins to sob quietly when he hears a man call out, “I know you’re in there. I hear the dog. Now open this door before I break it.” 

Now Phil’s shaking. Images of the murderer he saw the other day flood into his mind. The dog growls as the door begins to be broken. Shards of wood fly everywhere. Phil peers out from his spot under the bed to study the person he may have to fight off. Phil let’s out a gasp. A mistake. The man bends down to peek under the bed. He see’s the small boy hiding with his hand latched on to a knife. Chuckling, he reaches under the bed and grabs the knife from Phil’s hand.

“This isn’t gonna protect you kid. Just saying,” the man says setting the knife onto the nightstand, “besides I don’t kill kids. It makes it hard to sleep at night.”

“Then who are you going to kill?” Phil asks pulling himself out of the bed cautiously. If the man isn’t going to kill him, it shouldn’t be too bad anymore. Right? 

“How do you know I’m going to kill you? I could be robbing the house,” Dan says  
“But I saw you kill that man last week,” Phil says becoming defensive as he stands

“You um, what?”

“You killed a man last week in that old building on 2nd ave. Wasn’t it you?” Phil says growing unsure of his memory

“I, I, didn’t think anyone was watching,” the man says 

“Well don’t worry cuz I won’t tell anyone. ‘sides they wouldn’t believe me anyway,” Phil says sitting on the bed

“Yeah. Sure. Yeah kid I gotta know something. Is your dad home?” the man says. Quite frankly he needs to get this job done, he’s becoming too close to this kid

“I’ll tell you if you tell me your name!”

Kids are too easy, “James,” he says using a fake name

“Hi James. I’m Phil,” he sticks out his hand, “I like you shoes.” ‘James’ grabs Phils hand and shakes,”Oh and my dad went to the store. Why?”

“I have business to talk to him about,” ‘James’ says not having the heart to tell Phil why he really needs his dad. However his plan is now ruined. He can’t leave the kid here because he’ll tell the cops. But he really doesn’t enjoy killing kids. He did it once but that’s a story for another time. 

“Well you can stay here for a bit,” Phil says grinning, “We could play on my Playstation.”

Suddenly ‘James’ has an idea, “Actually I prefer Wii.”

“Oh well, I don’t have one of those,” Phil says growing upset

“We could go to my house and play,” Dan says. He isn’t going to hurt the kid, just get him out of the way. Right now the consequences aren’t exactly in his mind.

“Okay! I’ll go get dressed,” Phil says climbing off his parents bed and walking to his room. ‘James’ follows him down the hall and watches Phil change. It’s a little pedophilish but it’s not like he’s going to act on his feelings. Phil finishes lacing up his converse and looks at ‘James’.

“C’mon then,” ‘James’ says smiling

\----

They’re sitting on Dan’s couch and Dan’s watching Phil play Donkey Kong. He realizes that he just kidnapped a kid which, in Dan’s opinion, is worse than killing someone. God when he returns Phil he’s definitely going to jail. Phil is going to be talking about Dan to his parents and he’ll get caught. Dan gave Phil a fake name in the hopes that he’ll talk about a James and they’ll never catch him, but that’s far fetched. 

“James, I’m hungry,” Phil says looking at Dan with bright blue green eyes

“I have 2 choices. Cereal and a grilled cheese.”

Phil wrinkles his nose at the sound of grilled cheese, “I hate cheese.”

“Cereal it is then,” Dan says standing up from his seat on the couch. Phil follows Dan into the kitchen and takes a seat on the breakfast bar

“I want Lucky Charms,” Phil says kicking his feet on the breakfast bar

Dan flinches as Phil kicks against the structure of the bar “Okay Phil. There’s no need to kick,” he says

“I’m just so excited,” Phil grumbles, looking down as his lap

Dan nods as he pours the cereal into 2 bowls followed by milk. He grabs 2 spoons and takes a seat next to Phil who has started spooning out his marshmallows to eat first. 

“James, can I have your marshmallows?” Phil asks. He still has the oats in his bowl but there is no sign of marshmallows. Dan sighs and and begins spooning out marshmallows for Phil. Phil’s smile is the brightest thing he’s ever seen and it’s over such a small action. Dan can’t help but smile himself.

After they finish their early dinner they’re laying on Dan’s bed watching a movie on Netflix. Dan notices Phil’s dropping eyes and shuts the laptop so that he can run his hand through Phil’s hair until he falls asleep. When Phil’s breathing slows, he opens the laptop again so that he can look at news outlets. On all the local news stations there is at least one article on Phil’s disappearance. ‘Local 8 year old gone missing’ ‘Family loses son’ ‘A kidnapping or something more?’. Dan curses under his breath, what was supposed to be a simple murder turned into something way out of hand. He’s definitely not getting paid.

Dan’s phone starts ringing and he quickly gets up so as to not disturb Phil. It’s his boss. 

“Dan. I hope to God that you didn’t kidnap this child that’s on the news. Please tell me that you didn’t. That it was some other dude who wants ransom or something”

Dan chuckles nervously, “Well you see Chris, I, um, there was a bit of a problem. I may or may not have had to, ya know...”

“What problem?” 

“You see, the kids dad wasn’t home and he had seen me so I kinda had to take him. I mean we can’t have the cops catching us. Or me. Yeah mostly me.” Dan says in one breath, his voice growing quieter as he continues

“Dan, you can’t be serious right now. For fucks sake you could have killed the child. You could have left a bomb. You could have poisoned their drinks. You had so many options but here we are. Do you know how likely it is you’ll get caught? It’s fucking likely especially since you probably haven't even left the city, have you? God Dan. Even if you finish the job, you aren’t getting money for this. At this point it’s too dangerous to finish the job anyway. So just don’t even try. Dan I need you to come up with a plan. Please.” and the line goes dead

Dan runs his hand through his hair as he begins pacing the room. He really messed up this time. You can’t just return the kid. There’s no guarantee that he won’t talk. They’ll probably make him go to some stupid psychiatrist who will make him believe that Dan molested him so that finding the criminal will be more urgent. Dan knows how stupid psychiatrists are. They like to make things up for more cash. He knows because he went to uni for it. 

“James?” Dan hears from behind him. He looks at Phil who is wiping the sleep out of his eyes

“Yes?” Dan says back, walking towards Phil

“I want to go home.”

Dan’s world goes crashing down. He doesn’t want Phil to be sad but he doesn’t want to end up in jail. He may be a bad person but he’s not really a bad person. The people he kill are bad people. People who got away with crimes and the family wants justice for it, so he kills them. Of course the jury won’t see it that way when they sentence him for life in prison or execution. 

“We can’t go home just yet, your parents went out tonight and they want me to take care of you,” Dan says, hoping that Phil will believe him. He feels bad though, he doesn’t like lying to Phil.

“But we were supposed to go to the movies tonight,” Phils says, his voice quivering. Great now he’s going to cry. Good going Dan.

“We can still go,” Dan says. He needs to stop, he can’t take Phil anywhere without being caught but his lips won’t stop moving, “What movie do you wanna see?” Why is Dan doing this? He should have just killed Phil and not gotten so attached. It’s too late now though.

Phil’s face lights up, “I want to see Big Hero 6!” 

“Get your shoes on then,” Dan says biting his lip. He’s nervous but need to return Phil. He’s done enough already, “Phil, I’ll wait for you outside the door,” Dan says growing nervous. Phil nods, tying his shoes.

\-----

Phil has a small popcorn in his lap and a drink sitting next to him in the cup holder. ‘James’ is sitting next to him chewing at his lip. Phil wonders what's wrong with ‘James’ but decides it’s not important and focuses on the movie. Towards the middle of the film, when Hiro forms the team with his friends, ‘James’ says he needs to use the toilet and that he’ll be back in a minute. Phil nods and turns his attention back to the film.

He’s enjoying the movie and wondering why ‘James’ hasn’t returned when the lights in the theater turn on. The screen goes black and there’s a group of police officers standing in the middle on the auditorium along with Phil’s mom and dad. 

“There he is,” Phil’s mom cries and dashes up to Phil. Phil is very confused. He just wanted to watch this movie not deal with his mom. Also, where’s ‘James’? 

“Sorry everyone but, as some of you might know, there was a kidnapping just hours earlier. This child over there, is him. We have successfully found him and are taking him back home. You guys are free to resume this movie or ask for a free ticket for another showtime if this is too much for you. We are sorry for the inconvenience,” one of the police officers says. The others nod along with him and Phil is left confused as he’s ushered along by his mom and 10 different police officers to the police station.

“Phil I know you might be scared but, what happened to you when you were with that man?” A nice lady asks him. She’s handed him a lollipop and has a notebook on her lap along with a pen.

“Well, um, he came into the room, took my knife, then said we should go play video games. I went with him, he gave me cereal, we watched a movie, then went out to the movies. That’s it,” Phil says licking his lollipop 

“Are you sure? Nothing weird? Wrong?” she asks

“Nope. Where is James anyway?” Phil says. He hasn’t seen him since the movies and he actually misses him

"James?" 

"Yeah the man who took me to the movies," Phil says upset that they don't know who he's talking about

"Oh you mean Daniel?" 

"Who's Daniel?" Phil says becoming more upset

"I'm afraid he gave you a fake name. His real name's Daniel Howell."

"Can I see him?" Phil asks. He's on the verge of tears. He loved James so much, or Daniel apparently.

"I'm afraid you can't, for now you are going to go home and rest with your family," the lady says as she gets up and leaves the room, leaving Phil alone until his parents burst in and hug him. Phil doesn't enjoy the hug he's too busy thinking about Daniel.

\---10 years later---

Dan has been in jail for the past 10 years. He managed not to be charged for any murders as no one even suspected him as a murderer. They have only charged him for breaking and entering and kidnapping. And, because he didn't harm the kid and he turned himself in, his sentence has shortened.

On that day 10 years ago he had called the police and told them he'd be at the movie theater before leaving with Phil. He had left to the bathroom because he couldn't see the hurt in Phil's eyes as they arrested him. Today is his release day. At first his sentence was 30 years but everyone realised he didn't exactly do anything bad thus cutting his sentence short.

Phil plans on seeing his friend after 10 years. His parents had told him not to but legally he is 18 and can do whatever he wants. Psychiatrists have told Phil that he has Stockholm syndrome. You know, the one where he gives sympathy to his captor. Phil never saw Daniel as a bad man, there was that murder but Phil chooses to overlook it. He truly loves Daniel and sees why he is a good person.

Dan walks outside the gate, a cop holding his back. He sees Phil and smiles. He was sure Phil would never want to see him again.

"Hi," Phil says smiling, "I'm Phil," he says giggling and sticking his hand out

"Hello," Dan says back as the cop releases his handcuffs, "I'm Dan," he says taking Phil's hand and shaking

"You're free to go," the cop says turning around to go back into the prison

Dan looks up at Phil and wraps his arms around him. Phil returns the gesture and pats Dan on the back.

"I asked them not to put you in prison but," Phil starts

"No, I deserved it. You know I did. Its okay though because I'm here now."

"Do you want to go to my house and play Playstation and eat Lucky Charms?" Phil asks

"Do you have a Wii?"


End file.
